Something Special
by SoulSurferfan116
Summary: "I don't want him to break your heart!" Jake said. "He doesn't have to," Marley spoke out in a soft ghost like whisper as tears threatened to fall heavily down her face. "You already did..." that was the comment that stung the most... Jarley Oneshot


Something Special

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee! Or any of the characters mentioned in this story! Don't forget to R and R please! Enjoy...**

Jake was not happy. _He_ disgusted Jake. With his perfect brown hair, and dreamy eyes and athletic body... Ugh puke it's like Justin Bieber 2.0! Who is this he, you may ask? Well he is Ryder Lynn, the new kid in school.

Don't get him wrong Ryder seems like a nice person. Everyone in glee club seems to like him. Including Marley, wait scratch that, especially Marley.

Within the first two days of his transfer he was already flirting up a storm of cheesy pickup lines and other crap to Marley, and Jake didn't like it. Not at all!

I mean yeah he dated Kitty, but after three weeks he found out what a true nutcase she was. And the fact that she total hated Marley's guts gave him even more so of a reason to break up with her.

Now he had his eye on Marley, well he never really stopped "having his eye on Marley" since they first sang together on the bleachers two months ago.

(A Week Later)

Ryder was still flirting with Marley, but what surprised him most was that Marley was flirting back. _I'm the one she's supposed to like _he thought to himself bitterly.

One day in particular it bothered him a lot. So much that Jake just lost his cool.

Marley was excited for Glee. She could possibly even get a chance to sing today. She hummed softly to herself as she entered the choir room. The sight before her though turned her mood from happy to angry and confused in less than one second.

The other members of New Directions crowded around the horrid sight she saw before her, clearly trying to break up a fight.

Jake was on the ground punching Ryder square in the face. Marley gasped about to run in there and break up the fight when Mr. Schue burst into the room.

"What is going on you two!" Mr. Schue shouted trying to figure out what was going on. When no one answered he pressed on.

"Ever since day 1 it's seem you two have had it out for each other? We don't fight in Glee Club we work out our problems as a family!"

"Yeah well, some of the family needs to back off and stop being a jackass!" Jake spat angrily.

"Maybe if someone would stop being a douchebag," Ryder shot back.

"Knock it off guys,"

"I'm so done with this crap!" Jake shouted before storming off into the deserted hallways.

"Jake!" Marley helplessly called out as she ran after him.

Marley walked up to Jake, confused as ever as he stood against the cold, hard lockers.

"What was going on in there?" Marley asked puzzled.

"Well it didn't look like Full House now did it?" Jake remarked angrily as Marley just glared at him for that comment.

"Why did you do it?" Marley asked concerned as Jake let out a long sigh.

"I just-" Jake said getting frustrated easily.

"What Jake?"

"I don't want him to break your heart!" Jake suddenly said in a concerned yet jealousy manner.

"He doesn't have to," Marley spoke out in a soft ghost like whisper as tears threatened to fall heavily down her face. Her voice cracked, she was visibly shaking, and her heart felt like it was about to explode out of her chest. "You already did." With one more glance at Jake she turned on her heels and ran out of the school.

It took all but 10 minutes to find Marley. She was on the bleachers once again, he could tell she was clearly upset by the sobs that escaped her lips, even from feet away he could hear them.

"How did you find me?" Marley whispered softly in a hushed tone, not even glancing up at Jake.

"You always come here when you are upset," Jake explained with a shrug as he moved closer to her.

She didn't move or even budge so he sat next to her, assuming she would just get up and leave but once more she sat there silently, almost as if she was frozen in place.

"Why did you hit Ryder?" She asked quietly, almost as if afraid to do so.

"He started it." Jake replied in a soft tone yet held serious expression.

"Jake!"

"I didn't like that he was flirting with you,"

"Why?"

"Because he seems like a player, Mar!" Jake exclaimed angrily.

"You say that about every guy, and you are the player in my mind." Marley said, the last part came out like a whisper.

"What, how am I a player?" He asked angrily.

"Um, does the name Kitty ring a bell? And Tina, and Jessica in our chemistry class, and that other Cheerio and that girl in our french class," Marley listed off as she tilted her head with a smirk.

"Those were all in the past, how many times do I have to tell you that?"

"I don't know! I mean one minute we are at this very location singing and talking and I feel comfortable around you; that's when I knew I liked you, and it almost felt like, for one small moment, that maybe, just maybe, you liked me too," Jake remained silent as he took in every word she said carefully.

"But then I had to find out you were dating Kitty, from her! You didn't even want to tell me or have the balls to anyway!" Marley reminded angrily.

"I'm sorry about that, but I don't like Kitty! I haven't thought about her or even talked to her in about a month," Jake explained.

"Yeah well," Marley cut in with a sigh.

"How could I think about her or any other girl for that matter! The only girl I ever think about is you!" Jake blurted out, without even realizing what he was saying.

"What?" Marley asked in shock. And sensing the panic in Jake's face he was shock at his own confession.

"Just forget it!" Jake exclaimed turning his back to her.

"Jake, did you really mean that?" Marley asked in disbelief. No guy expect Ryder has even shown interest in her so she's kind of surprised to say the least at Jake's sudden profession of love or whatever you wanna call it.

"Yeah, it is true," Jake admitted, not being able to bottle up his feelings like usual.

"Wow, Jake! I like you too," Marley said quickly, not wanting him to get the wrong idea, "A lot!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Good cause I really like you too!" Jake said with a grin.

"I really do have an affect on you don't I?" Marley teased.

"You drive my crazy Ms. Rose!" Jake said with a smirk as he thought back to the day they first sang together.

Marley smiled as she thought about it too, "I know I do!" She said mimicking what he said to her in this same location two months ago.

In the spur of the moment Jake leaned in and kisses her. It was sort of overwhelming seeing as this was her first kiss, but she instantly found herself kissing him back. A few seconds later they pulled apart both smiling and in need of air.

"What are we exactly? Cause if I remember you don't really do well with 'labels'?" Marley suddenly asked with a giggle, after a few moments of dead silence..

"I'm not sure we need a label, but whatever "this" is I'm happy about it!" Jake said with a slight smirk.

"Me too!" Marley said softly before they both leaned in for another passionate, yet sweet kiss.

_Fin_


End file.
